Seeing is Believing
by Da-Disasterous-Duo
Summary: A story about two lovers town apart; their lives quickening as they saw eachother for the first time in two years. A man and a woman, in love, as they were forced to leave eachother; will that happen again? As Romeo and Juliet did? Read, and find out. Aur


_**Seeing is Believing**_

**(A story dedicated to Krystal, the friend I have, and a great sister to me.)**

**Part one by:**

**Jaclyn Judkins**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 and X does not belong to me, and neither does the song 'Stand by Me'. Although I wish they did, it will never happen. ;;**

**---------------------------------------**

**Rikku looked up from the window over the bed in the cabin that she was residing in. Yes, she was on the Celcius, not at an inn at the present moment. Yawning, and getting up, the young Al Bhed girl rose from her bed quickly; walking down to the bridge to see if anything exciting was happening right now. Brother was now chasing Yuna around the room, and Paine was simply watching them, a bit amused by their antics. "Well, Rikku, come take a look at what someone gave me when we were at D'jose Temple." That was Buddy talking. "Huh?" Rikku said as she walked down the few steps to where Buddy was sitting. "...A letter?" Buddy held up the letter in a yellow envelope. Her name was written in beautiful handwriting on the front. "Might be a love letter, eh Rikku?" She snatched it out of his hand, blushing. Brother had stopped chasing Yuna about now, and had been behind Rikku this whole time. "Rikku has letter?" Brother asked, trying to get it. Rikku jumped a bit, startled. Turning to Brother, her eye twitched a bit. "Go away." She ran out of the bridge into the cabins once more. Sitting down, Rikku shakily opened the envelope up. She started reading. The letter started off like this:**

**"_Dear my darling Rikku,_**

_**I'm sorry I had to go like that, and be sent to the Farplane. I'm shall be coming back soon, and you will see me shortly. Go to the docks at Kilika on the dot of midnight, and I shall be there. Do not tell anyone, as they might make me leave you again. It caused me such heartbreak when I had to leave you the first time.**_

_**Love,**_

**_Auron_"**

**Rikku couldn't believe it. "...L-LOVE?! ME?! THIS CAN'T BE FROM HIM! HE WAS SENT!" She put the letter back into the envelope, and placed it into her pocket. "He's not here anymore...This isn't happening." She shut her eyes, remembering the scene of which he was sent to the Farplane by Yuna that day. She remembered the tears that fell from her beautiful green eyes s he was gone, and she put a hand to her face, almost feeling the wetness of her tears. Shaking her head, Rikku fell bac onto the bed again, taking another look at the letter. "But what if it really is him...?" She shut her eyes tightly, remembering their first kiss in Macalania Woods during Yuna's pilgrimage. "I can't be thinking like this!" She slapped her forehead, and got back up, almost feeling the need to cry. "...I might as well go...But what if it's a trick? I don't know..." As she pondered there for a minute, the door opened, and Yuna came in. "Rikku, are you ok?" She called up from the bottom floor; Barkeep watching as she walked up the stairs.**

**"Rikku?" Yuna looked at the trembling blonde haired girl who was crying a little. "Rikku..." Yuna whispered as she walked over, embracing the crying girl. "What's wrong?" Rikku used a shaky hand to get the letter out. Handing it to Yuna, she looked away. "...Love, Auron...Rikku, where did you get this?" Yuna looked at her. "I-I got it from Buddy, and h-he said that he g-got it from s-somebody in D'jose Temple..." Yuna nodded. "I'll go have a talk with Buddy. Stay here and calm down." She smiled gently at Rikku. "O-ok, Yuna..." She hiccuped, looking at the ground again. Yuna sighed, walking out of the cabins as the door opened quietly for her. Storming up to Buddy, Yuna had a scowl on her face. "Buddy, where did this come from?!" Yuna shoved the letter in hia hands. "I don't know. Some kid gave it to me." He sighed. "Don't ask. What did it say? And where's Rikku?" Yuna sighed, and shook her head. "Some kid? Give me a description. The letter was from, I think, someone who loved Rikku alot. She's upstairs crying." Buddy looked at her as the whole room fell silent.**

**Shinra's hands quit typing as he turned his masked-head to look at Yuna. "Who was it from?" He said. "A man named Auron. He traveled with us during the pilgrimage." "Oh, when you did that? I'll look him up, and see if I can find out where the letter came from." Yuna nodded. "Thanks, Shinra. That'd be great." Shinra nodded. "No problem." He began his busy typing again, and Yuna looked at Brother who was now heading up to the cabins to check on Rikku. "...I hope she's going to be ok..."**

**That night, at eleven, Rikku was still trying to decide...**

**"I want to see him...I really do...But what if it's just Gippal playing a prank on my like always?" She held her head in frustration. "I really don't know..." She thought for a while, and Paine was walking up the stairs, without a notice what so ever. "What are you thinking about, oh-annoying-one?" Paine smiled, and sat next to her. Rikku looked at Paine. "Hey...You're a meanie...Well...I'm thinking about that letter..." "Wether to go or not?" "HEY! How'd you know?!" Paine just laughed again, patting Rikku's head. "Yuna told us..." Rikku averted her gaze from Paine to the floor. "Oh..." "Don't worry, little girl. You should go...What would Yuna say if you didn't?!" "...Oh yeah..." She bit her lip. Paine got up. "It's your decision, but I would go, Rikku. That's my opinion, anyways." Paine walked downstairs again, leaving the cabin. Rikku looked at the letter once more, and shoved it into her pocket. "I'm going!" She yelled out a bit loudly, finally happy to have made her decision.**

**Running downstairs, she looked at Brother. "Take me to Kilika, right now!" Brother looked at her like she was crazy. "You're ACTUALLY going, Rikku?" "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Take me there." Brother inched away from her a bit, and nodded. Rikku went over to the stairs and sat on them as he turned around and flew in the direction of Kilika. "Auron...Here I come," she whispered, smiling, "I can't wait..." Yuna and Paine were watching her from the top of the steps, looking at eachother and smiling as well. Shinra looked at Rikku, and he was smiling under the mask, thinking, 'Rikku's going to love this...' Rikku then jumped up when Brother made a sudden stop. "Rikku, we're here, and if he makes you cry, I WILL knock him one!" Rikku nodded, laughing, and headed to the doorway of the ship that was already opening.**

**She got out, heading towards the docks. Seeing a figure there singing some old tune, she then gasped, hearing the song. "When the night has come...And the land is dark..." It was her and Auron's favorite song. "...It...It has to be him!" She then ran to the end of the dock to the figure, crying in happiness. "AURON!" She yelled, flailing her arms out. The dark figure turned to her, holding his arms out as well. "...Rikku..." The coarse voice whispered as the happy girl ran to him. Running to him, in her eyes, was the man she had been loving for her life. She threw herself into his arms, as he held her. "And the moon is the only light we see..." She looked at him, sniffling a bit as he sang that lyric quietly. She stared into his eyes, noticing a bright color of brown as he smiled down at her. "Please, don't let this be a dream..." She said quietly, clutching Auron tighter. "It's not a dream, Rikku...I'm here..."**

**And thus began Rikku's story...And Auron's, once more. It was now beginning again, and with their love, they would prevail.**

**----------------------------------------**

**A/N: Please review...I'm glad you liked it, Krystal! Second chapter entitled 'Kilika Dawning' to come soon! R&R, people! **


End file.
